A Potter Wedding
by Ignis18
Summary: Fourth in the Thwarted Traditions AU. After six years of dating, today is time for James and Lily to tie the knot! And even though they are nervous on their special day, they can't wait to officially be Mr. and Mrs. Potter!


AN: Hey all! Ignis here once again with another shot for the _Thwarted Traditions_ AU! Once again, this one-shot is unbetaed, so this may be filled with errors (sorry).

Anyway, I know what you are here for, so...ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

_June 19th, 1979, Potter Manor_

"You look beautiful darling," said a middle aged, blonde woman to her white-clad daughter., "now don't cry or you'll smear the makeup." she teased.

"Don't worry Mum," said Petunia, clad in an emerald-green dress, taking out her wand and aiming it at her baby sister's face, "I'll make sure it doesn't."

"_Impervious,"_ she whispered, and a soft light left her wand and went into her sister's makeup.

"You truly _do_ look beautiful sis," she told her younger sister, "James is one lucky bastard."

"Language, Petunia," her Mum lightly chided her.

That managed to get a little laugh from Lily.

Bellatrix, clad in a dress a lighter shade of green than Petunia, wrapper her arms around the blonde from behind and placed her chin on the top of her head.

"Tuni," she purred on her girlfriend's ear, "when are we having our own wedding?"

The bolde blushed and started sputtering, prompting laughter from all the women present.

"I say," wheezed Amelia, who was dressed in a dress identical to Bella's, "you two have been dating almost as long as James and Lily, and you still blush like a schoolgirl when Bella's like that, Tuni!"

"It's the old Black charm," said the youngest Black sister with a smug smile.

"Oh, _please_," retorted the young Auror, "if something like that was real, both Lily and I would still be like that around James and Sirius!"

"Oh, it's our 4th year all over again!" Complained Narcissa, who was in a dress just like Amelia's and Bella's, at the old arguing between her friend and her sister.

"She started it!" Both young women childishly said at the same time, pointing at each other, prompting more laughs from the group.

Bella and Amelia exchanged smirks at seeing Lily laugh. If they could help relax her during her special day, they would do all they could.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

James was pacing around and messing up his hair over and over again in nerves.

Sirius wasn't helping matters either, barely keeping from laughing at his friend's nervousness.

"C'mon on, Prongs," said Regulus, looking at his friend half amused, half exasperated, "calm down, today is yours and Lily's special day, you have nothing to worry about!"

"I know that _here_ Howler," bemoaned James, pointing at his own head, "but that doesn't keep me from worrying. What if something goes wrong?! I want this day to be perfect for Lily!"

"And _that_ is why you shouldn't worry," said Remus, "just the fact that you care that much says a lot about you James, so let _us_ worry about keeping everything perfect, and you just concentrate on marrying the girl of your dreams ok?" He finished with a smirk.

James took a deep calming breath, and looked around him at his best friends since he was a kid, before smirking back at Remus. Before Lily and the rest of the girls had joined them, Moony had always acted as their voice of reason. It was good to see he could still fill that role when the girls weren't near.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Said Sirius once he saw James calm down, "lets go! We don't want the groom to be late to his own wedding do we?" He finished with a smirk.

"Padfoot," started Regulus with an amused grin, "the wedding is in the gardens _right here_. I doubt we could be late if we tried!"

"Never challenge him like that Reg," teased James, back to his normal, more confident self, "he could take you up on it after all."

"Damn straight!" Said the dog animagus, grinning.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Some time later, everyone had gathered in the gardens of Potter Manor, it was time.

James was nervously standing under the flower arch, waiting for his beautiful bride to arrive.

Seemingly out of nowhere, the bridal march started to sound and everyone stood.

First came in the bridesmaids, each on the arm of one of the other three male Marauders.

Bellatrix was leading them on Regulus' arm. They separated before reaching the raised platform where the Vow Master and James were waiting.

Behind them came Narcissa and Remus, followed by Amelia and Sirius. Both couples followed the first pair's example and parted before the platform.

And when the music reached a crescendo, _she_ came in.

She looked beautiful, even more than he normally thought she was. The white dress making her hair look a halo of fire around her angelic face, her green eyes shining with unshed tears, and a beaming smile on her face.

"Alright there, James?" Whispered Sirius, amused.

"Shut up Padfoot," retorted James, still staring, enthralled, at his wife-to-be.

Once he had her right in front of him, he couldn't pay attention to anything else around him, he couldn't _care_ about anything else right now. He was marrying his Lily, and for now, everything was alright in his world.

He only managed to refocus on the wedding when the Vows Master called his name.

"Do you, James Charlus Potter, take Lily Marie Evans as your lawfully and magically wedded wife, for both the rest of your mortal life and once into Hekate's warm embrace?"

"I do." He answered, a goofy grin in his face.

'_I am one lucky bastard.'_ He thought, unknowingly mirroring Petunia's words from earlier.

"Do you, Lily Marie Evans, take James Charlus Potter as your lawfully and magically wedded husband, for both the rest of your mortal life and once into Hekate's warm embrace?"

"I do." Lily answered, her smile still in place and some tears starting to slip from her eyes.

"Then may Hekate bless this union for the rest of eternity, and may your marriage be filled with wonders." The Vow Master said.

Everyone present could see a bright, golden glow envelop them both for a couple of seconds, and the more magically attuned swore they could hear a phoenix's cry.

Both Dorea and Minerva were crying tears of joy from their seats, and even Charlus was misty-eyed, their little boy was all grown up, and his magic couldn't have found a more perfect person to bond with.

Once it was done, the Vow Master turned towards James.

"You may kiss the bride." He told him.

That was all the prompting James needed. He had been aching to kiss Lily since the moment he laid eyes on her.

He bent down and softly placed a sweet, tender kiss on his wife's lips, the first of many more to come.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

The wedding's reception had been a relatively big affair, with Sirius giving his best man speech and having everyone in tears at some of the anecdotes he told, and half the attendants deciding to go up to the stage and share a story involving the couple. Even Hagrid had shared some!

And then came their nuptial dance.

James softly and warmly held Lily on his arms, his chin on the top of her head, slowly gliding over the dance floor.

"How was it?" He asked her in a whisper.

"It was perfect," she told him, still whispering, "thank you. Remus told me how much you were worrying." She lightly teased him.

James chuckled sheepishly, but vowed to both thank Moony and have some payback for giving Lily teasing material on him.

"I knew how much you wanted this day to be as perfect as possible," he told her warmly, "I would have been happy with anything as long as I could marry you. But I wanted you to have your special day, and I would have gone to any length to give it to you and make you as happy as possible." He lovingly finished, whispering the end on her ear.

She just couldn't keep herself from kissing him after that, he had definitely come a long way from the 11-year-old brat he once was.

Today was the start of a new chapter of their lives. The war had ended and they had a bright future together ahead of them.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Later that night, when both were cuddling in bed, Lily needed to get something out of her chest.

"James?" She whispered to her husband, '_husband,'_, she thought, a warm feeling in her chest, '_I love how that sounds.'_

"Yes love?" He answered, his voice calm and warm.

"I…" She hesitated.

"Something wrong Lily?" James asked her, looking at her with confused eyes.

Lily hesitated a couple of moments more.

"James, I want a baby."

* * *

AN: So, how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know in the reviews! Also, if you spot any mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me! It's the only way I'll get better after all.

Can I just say that I _hate_ writing weddings? Well, writing this shot made me hate it! Every other time, even when I don't want to, I can get a mushy feeling going on, but the one time I _have_ to get that mushy feeling, it didn't want to come! I spent _hours_ just looking at a blank page, writing a bit and deleting it when I first wrote this shot!

Anyway, I did leave an open invitation to some friends of mine to write the weddings for the other pairings and I would, quite gladly, add them as co-writers for the _Thwarted Traditions_ series over at Ao3, so there's that.

I've got nothing more to add, so I'll see you in my next chapter or story! Or the reviews of other stories, who knows?


End file.
